chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Manipulation
Diamond manipulation is the ability to create and manipulate diamonds. Characters *Hira Spektor possesses this ability naturally. *Kalya Suresh has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Kalya. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability in World 2. *Clara Nakamura will also have this ability naturally. *Westley Alexander will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Hira Spektor' Hira is able to manipulate and create diamonds, either by touching an object and transforming it into diamond, or by closing her hands and forming diamonds within. The longer she keeps her hands closed for, the larger the diamonds will be. She can manipulate diamonds into forming a dust, rays or a shield which she can use to protect herself and others. Hira can produce diamond dust on her breath which can be used to distract or even harm others, as well as diamond dust rays from her fingertips that are sharp enough to kill. Hira normally creates a protective shield made purely out of diamond when she is frightened. The shield stems from her feet and protects her from physical attacks, as well as shielding her from empathic and telepathic abilities as it combines with her aura. Additionally, the shield will protect her from being seen by others but will allow her to see outside it. However, she cannot access this ability when she is mimicking diamond herself. 'Kalya Suresh' Kalya's limits are very similar to Hira's. She is able to create and manipulate diamonds and form sprays of dust of diamonds from her fingertips. Kalya can also create shields made out of diamond which protect from physical attacks, but not from empathic or telepathic abilities. 'Noah Gray' Since Noah mimicked the ability from Kalya, he has the same limits as her. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too appears to have the same limits as Kalya. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter possesses the same limitations as Kalya. 'Clara Nakamura' Clara will be able to create diamonds, either by touching an object and transforming it into a diamond, or by enclosing her hands and forming diamonds within. The longer she closes their hands for, the larger the diamonds will be. She will also be able to manipulate existing diamonds, making them form an offensive spray of tiny diamond dust, and a thick shield made entirely of diamond which can only be seen through from within. Clara will be capable of producing offensive rays of diamond shards. 'Westley Alexander' Westley will be capable of creating diamonds in a variety of shapes and sizes. It is known that he will use the ability offensively by projecting small, sharp diamonds like bullets from his fingertips, and that he will use the ability to create diamonds for the engagement ring he gives his future wife, Brea Parkman. He will also be able to manipulate existing diamonds, altering their size and colour and clarity. As well, he will be able to create a shield made from diamond and mimic a diamond form himself. However, he won't be able to make others mimic diamonds. He also will only be capable of turning other materials into diamonds when amplified or augmented, a limitation he will first identify when his ability positivity is negated, as he will have previously been amplifying himself without even being aware of it. Similar Abilities *Diamond mimicry is the ability to transform one's skin into a diamond like state *Diamond intangibility is the ability to pass through objects which have been turned into diamond *Diamond sight is an improved form of sight where the eyes also become diamondlike *Diamond aura is an immunity to mental and empathic abilities *Carbon isolation and formation can be used to create diamonds *Silicon manipulation is the ability to manipulate silicon *Crystallokinesis can be used to create and manipulate different crystals Category:Abilities